Peccata a Dahlia
by LordLeonBlackrose
Summary: A once powerful assassin lost in the abyss. All alone with his sins... hunting him down. You can free his body from the dark realm, but can you free his soul from the curse on it? May contain slight MaruZeku
1. Chapter 1

True Darkness was something not many lived to experience. Not in those times, that is. It would swallow you whole and eat away on you until there was nothing left of what you once were. That is what many believed in, except those that have truly given into darkness. For them it was a blessing that granted them the power to get what they desired. Power beyond believe. But now, on one who had wished for power and control, it was an eternal seeming curse that was put on him. He wanted more than everyone else. He wanted to control everything and now he has nothing. Nothing but that constant beating of his newly won heart, but this was no longer something he wished for. He just wished for this to end... this torture. This endless darkness that surrounded him, loneliness eating away one the feelings he had again now.

His hand wandered to his face, covering his eyes as a soft, defeated sigh left his lips. The black coat he was dressed in kept him warm, the hood covering his face and casting a shadow over it completely. Only a few strings of pink hair would be visible.

How long had he been trapped in this abyss? For how long had he wandered those paths, hope slowly drifting away as it continued, no end in sight. What time was it even? How long had he been here? Weeks? Months? He didn't know. He couldn't even die from hunger or thirst, this world keeping him moving, even though he should have long been dead from starvation. His heart's power is what kept him alive in this place, but even his strong heart could not take this torture forever.. could it?

Know that he thought of it, he was not really alone. No, THEY were here also. Heartless... they hunted him when they found his heart in this darkness, wanting it for their own. The assassin had always thought them off until now, but he was getting tired of the fighting. There was one place he had found the heartless would not go to. It was a beach surrounded by those dark stones, a light in the distance giving at least some comfortable feeling to this place. Yes, there was still hope in his heart. And as long as it wouldn't vanish, he would keep on moving forward, even though he was exhausted from all those battles he had already thought. His coat was slightly torn on some parts, a few cuts visible on his skin.

His body may be slightly injured, but it was nothing compared to his mind. The guilt was eating him up, the hate and the frustration in his bones shaking him again and again since he was here. What he had done as a nobody was something other people would be sorry for, now that they had their heart back. It was no difference with him, but it was very complicated. The guilt was there, but he denied it with all his being. He had killed before he was a nobody. He had manipulated and destroyed lives, so that was nothing new. But now that he was trapped here, things have changed slightly. Was this some kind of punishment for what he had done to others? Is that the reason he was here?

"Lauriam.. you will die here... it is just a matter of time.", he said to himself, chuckling almost with bitterness.

"Or maybe.. you will stay here forever. Always fighting. Always alone. Maybe this is your fate... and always has been."

The male stood up now, standing his ground like a king would, his back straight, his eyes focused on the light in the distance. He had never been a royal, but he always had the feeling he was born for something great. He would hold on to this... His ears caught movement behind him, his body turning to face what was approaching him. Yellow eyes would stare at him, shadows slowly creeping closer from everywhere. They had found him here. The shadows.. they were here to end him and to feast on him like they had once done before. The assassin chuckled once again, seeing how many they were. To many.. he couldn't fight them all off and he was trapped on this beach. This was the end... but he wouldn't let them kill him without a fight.

Moving his hand to the side, his scythe would appear in it, a few flower petals flying through the air, swallowed by the darkness shortly after. Entering his battle-stance, he closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself for his death once more.

And with that the shadows would rush forward...


	2. Chapter 2

The fight kept on for a long time.. but in the end, the assassin had no chance to win this fight. He was all alone.. alone in the darkness. One accurate strike of the big claws of the heartless send his weapon flying into the air, hitting the sand with it's blade, stuck there like a memento of a fight that would now meet it's end. Just like the blade hit the ground, the claws of the heartless would dig deep into Lauriam's Chest, ready to take his essence once again...

Lauriam knew he was lost... and the thought of turning into one of those monsters again, maybe forever... it was a terrible last thought when your life was about to end, or at least that is what he thought. He wanted to die with grace.. not end up like a mindless beast once again. He was still struggling, but his mind was telling him to let go.. and just let the darkness devour him.

The assassin was ready to give up, but it seemed Fate had other plans for him. A bright light would suddenly burst through the darkness, shining on the heartless, the creatures hissing in protest as they tried to get away from it. The heartless that had Lauriam occupied would send it's claws out of the weakened man's body, trying to cover it's face from the blinding shimmer. The male's body just fell to the ground, his body and mind unable to understand what was just happening. His eyes were not able to adjust themselves to the light, not having seen any in such a long time.. but he could make out the shape of something.. it looked like.. a hand? A hand that was held out to him from the light that was so close to his fallen body.

For Lauriam, it felt like a dream. Someone was calling out to him, or at least it sounded like it. Someone had come to free him from this place? Who would save HIM? Who would save a person like him from this hell and death's grasp that had been so close to his heart again? In this moment, Lauriam didn't care about his pride... he wanted to be saved... He was already in bad condition, but the wish to be freed from the darkness was enough for him to gain new strength. His hand moved up, stretching out to the light, almost desperately, even if he would not admit it to himself. Fear did strange things to your body and mind...

Darkness wanted his heart for it's own, grabbing onto his body, trying to drag him away from the light, but Lauriam held against it, his hand still trying to reach what ever was trying to save him. His blue orbs could make out a hand, coming the way of his, their fingers finally touching as a soft grip would take his hand, pulling him into the light, burning the heartless that tried to take him down.

"Don't worry.. you are save now.", he would here the voice of a female reaching his ears, before his body would disappear in the blinding light.

In Radiant Garden..

The Restoration Committee had gathered close to the castle, Cid having found a way with his technology to connect to the realm of darkness in hopes of bringing Ansem the Wise back.. which was the actually idea of a certain apprentice. Merlin was also there.. just like people from the Castle that had helped Cid to get the machine working.

They had found the perfect spot to start it thanks to Aerith's powers and everyone was waiting for results. The young woman was key-point of the whole mission. She would be the one to reach out into the darkness and get the body out. She had been searching for some time now and it startled everyone when she said that she had finally found someone in the depths of darkness. One person in particular, a young man with short, blue hair, would jump up from the little tea-table he had set up.

"You found him?!"

The young man almost ran in her direction, but was held back by the strong arms of his guardian.

"Ienzo, please."

Aerith gave Ienzo a serious look, before returning to the portal in front of her, giving Cid the command to open the portal. She would reach into it with her hand, trying to grab what she had found and pull it out into safety. To everyone surprise, it was not the older male they had been looking for.. but a man with long, cherry blossom-colored hair and a black coat that was send to their world. Everyone seemed a little stunned by this. The machine was not only working, but got someone out of the realm of darkness.. sadly, it was not the one they had been creating this machine for. Aerith seemed very relieved that she had actually saved someone from the darkness, but the moment the other would enter their world, the grip on her hand would become almost nonexistent, the body of the male drifting to the ground. Aerith blinked in surprise and moved her arms in front, able to catch him before he would hit the ground and hurt himself. It didn't take long for her to understand that the man was in a rather serious condition and needed help.

Ienzo and the people from the Committee also seemed to understand and moved closer to the whole scene, offering help to the fallen male. Well, that was until Ienzo got a good look at the person for the first time, his face turning the color of snow.

"Marluxia...?"

* * *

Well look at that. I posted an other one... I said i would continue this one day and I hope it's not completely rubish.


End file.
